


party, party, party!

by inastra



Series: What is Fate? [1]
Category: All Around Type-Moon (Manga), Fate/EXTRA
Genre: Ahnenerbe Cafe, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Gen, Multi, Shinji Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inastra/pseuds/inastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuno wants to be left alone, but her two classmates won't let her be. At least there will be that famous Haraway curry in store at the party. [COMPLETED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. shinji party?

**Author's Note:**

> Remember the beginning of fate/EXTRA CCC, with Shinji wanting a party to commemorate his possible championship at Leo's mansion. I do and I cry because all three of them were such jolly good friends. 
> 
> Basically a domestic AU, with our favorite f/E gang in a normal school setting with some "canon fate/type moon" shenanigans.

**i.** early may

 **place:** tsukumihara academy

 **time:** morning period

 

"Come back when you're ranked _first_ worldwide."

 

Was her quick answer decisively shutting down the somewhat boastful Shinji Matou who appropriately found no words to respond with... Their much younger classmate Leo B. Harwey decided to pitch in. "There for Shinji has to defeat the current reigning only gaming champion from Europe, _Miss._ Kishinami?"

 

"Well, whoever it is currently ranked first and Shinji can be undefeated ranked first place champion of Asia, _right?_ "

 

"Yes, supposedly so." The Harwey heir nodded and looked at the stunned boy critically. "Do you think you'll be up to the challenge, Shinji?"

 

"Of c-course I am!" He finally sputters although he doesn't seem quite so sure. Almost humbled at the idea of attempting to reach rank one of the rankings. "What do I get out of this, if I hypothetically get the first rank, though?"

 

"Hypothetically? Are you really thinking low of yourself?" Hakuno asks blankly and the boy protests with a frown, folding his arms. "This is a bit too farfetched for me to reach, even if I were to be the prime champion of the country, Kishinami! So What do I get from all of this, huh?"

 

"I am a poor maiden, who have freeloaders at my apartment and they don't pay me rent. Don't expect anything out me, seaweed."

 

"I wasn't even expecting anything from you!"

 

"Did you want me to become your personal maid for the rest of the school year or something?"

 

"Look. I like you enough as a friend, Kishinami, but I don't want to see your ugly mug out of school every day of the year as my maid."

 

"Thank you for giving me some least shreds of dignity, oh mighty one."

 

"Shut up, Kishinami."

 

"Come now, you two, don't need to make a scene so early when the teacher isn't here yet." Leo's breezy voice put the stop of the passive banter between the two friends, and he smiled peacefully. "If you do ascend to number one, I shall give you my personal congratulations."

 

"Really?! You hear that Kishinami? We're gonna have a party at Leo's mansion when it happens! It'll be great."

 

"... Did you just invite yourself over to Leo's mansion and decided that there will be a party...? Without his---"

 

"Well, well. I don't mind at all allowing that arrangement." He looks at the girl curiously, "You surely won't mind coming if it happens?"

 

"........"

 

"Of course, we'll offer our special Harwey Curry at this party...."

 

"Fine." She mutters.

 

Shinji snorts loudly as he rolls his eyes at how easy it was to get Hakuno come if someone gave something in return. Leo claps in excitement.

  
A small sigh. "Now, would the _two of you clear away_ from my desk already?"


	2. welcome to ahnenerbe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno wonders what it's like to work on those weird days. All her workers tell her it's chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Hakuno works at Ahnenerbe Cafe, as a waiter like Lancer. She just happens to not work on days that are weird.
> 
> Her uniform is similar to Lancer's (http://mangasaurus.com/view/32862-0940464)

**ii.** late  june

**place:** ahnenerbe cafe

**time:** mid afternoon

 

Today was a busy day.

 

But normal on any account as she was told by her other workmates, Katsuragi Chikagi-san (distastefully and hostile ‘ _ still not quite sure what she has against her _ ’), Hibino Hibiki-san (cheerfully and warm ‘ _ always nicer than Katsuragi-san _ ’), Lancer-san (flirtatious(?) and joyful ‘ _ seems to really like her for some reason _ ’) and her boss George-san (mysterious and weird ‘ _ glad that his cafe isn't being overrun and destroyed _ ’).

 

From what Hakuno knows after working at the cafe since her first year of high school, the cafe has this standing and status around long time visitors as a phenomenon, a place of weirdness and where people who don’t usually meet, _ meet in here. _

 

Apparently, those people who don’t normally meet ends up triggering  _ something  _ weird. Yet, all her time being a waiter, she never experiences those sorts of things.

 

Lancer-san tells her all the time she must have some really high luck to somehow work on a  _ normal business day. _

 

Yet the actual legit weirdest thing that happened to her was meeting four distinct people during her first two years of working at the cafe. Who now occasionally invade her apartment daily basis. She nicknames thems ‘ _ the freeloaders _ .’ The girl doesn’t quite get why all four of them were so interested in her … ( _ A red emperor like woman, a mature yet silly fox girl, an arrogant kingly man, and a boy, year lower from another high school. _ )

 

She shakes off her thoughts, deciding to go back to work. Hakuno goes back and forth from one table to another doing all sorts of things. Bringing menus, cleaning the tables, bringing the orders and bringing back dishes. Sometimes customers stopped her for conversations, which she enjoyed, but for today there was just too many customers to even converse with. She wrung her hands together and cracked her neck, going to the customers she was assigned to.

 

She barked at Lancer-san to move it as he stood around watching her with a stupid grin on his face. ( _ Why does he even work here if he keeps loitering around at work so much? _ ) He got back to work immediately.

 

George-san smiled at this and seemed like he was sparkling despite how intimidating he was. ( _ He brought out the pies he worked all morning. _ )

 

She went around the room and sometimes stopped by the cash register where Katsuragi seemed bored to be at. ( _She chatters a bit with Katsuragi-_ san _until she’s chased away by her_.)


	3. us two waiters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancer-san is a weird guy by all accounts. That's what Hakuno thinks but he's okay when he's not being dumb. (Which is rarely never.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lancer (Cu Chulainn from F/SN) was a toughie to write. I go by how he acts in All Around Type-Moon - Ahnenerbe no Nichijou & Carnival Phantasm, due to it being domestic au. He simply adores Hakuno, a lot.
> 
> Hakuno just finds him annoying as hell.

**iii.** late june

**place:** ahnenerbe cafe

**time:** evening 

 

That same busy day ended faster than she thought as she took off her work uniform in the backroom. The cafe cleared out by early evening and she got back into her school uniform, freeing her hair from the tedious ponytail. Once she got back inside, her other co-worker were waiting for her. Looking around, it seemed like George-san had already left.

 

It was Lancer who greeted her, “Good work for today, Kishi-na-mi!” It seemed like he had cleaning duty as he held onto the broom gingerly. She simply rolled her eyes as he pronounced her last name in his weird way, “Yeah, same to you, Lancer-san, although you hardly do much.” The blue haired man feigned a cry and protest, “Hey, don’t say that!”

 

She sighed, “I was joking.”

 

“... That certainly did not sound like a joke to me, how you started it...” He points out which lead to her glaring with her blank face, “Why are you questioning me about how I say things, hm?”

 

“Okay, okay, stop looking at me like that!” He raised his hands in surrender but she continued to stare until she looked around the cafe asking, “Did Katsuragi and Hibino go home already?”

 

He began sweeping the floor, “Well they didn’t really have to change uniforms like you did. They just took their stuff and left.”

 

“Oh well.” The girl watched him for a bit and shrugged, “I have to get back home, too and do my homework.”

 

“Well before you do that,  _ kiddo _ , take some pie that George-san for yourself so you have some energy to deal with homework.” He stopped as he pointed out the pies that were put out on the counter. He counted it and signaled with his free hand, “Take about four.”

 

“I’m pretty sure  _ Emiya _ has already delivered something for me to eat…” she mutters but walks toward the counter, taking all four pies for herself and placing them carefully into a paper bag. “That’s that, I suppose?”

 

Not hearing an adequate answer from him, she looked back at the fellow waiter who faces is mixed with surprise and confusion, while also staring at her. The girl cocked her head to the side, “What is it?”

 

He snapped out of his confusion as he shook his head ponytail whipping to the side, “Kishinami, you know who Emiya is?” He asked this in a rather serious tone as he looked at her face almost trying to read it.

 

“Yeah. He’s a friend.” She nods, “I met him while I was in my second year of high school. Hm, it was during my summer break & third year working here. He was a first year and he was one of my frequent customers. It was before you came to work here I believe?”

 

Again, he looked a bit off and surprised. “I see. I didn’t know that.” Even with reading the girl’s expression, she was telling the truth. Hakuno looked at him crossly for a minute soon demanding, “Why did you want to know of I knew of him? And how do you even know him anyway? Hmm?”

 

He was obviously taken aback at the sudden question and scratched his cheek almost embarrassed almost being caught in the act. “I met him before. We … didn’t quite get along at first.”

 

‘ _ More like I was trying to kill him, not that she should know that. _ ’

 

The girl waiter was still looking at him crossly and was now reading his expression. She still looked a little doubtful as she sighed and shook her head in defeat. “You aren’t lying to me, I suppose, but it feels a little bit _ suspicious _ .”

 

“Hey now, you thought I was lying to you Kishinami?” He began to fake a cry as he covered his eyes with his right arm. “We worked together for almost few months, yet you think I’m lying!”

 

“Geez, you’re absolutely annoying as ever.” She turns around to the cafe entrance, announcing, “I’m leaving!” With that, she opened the cafe doors wide and left outside heading towards her motorcycle.

 

As the brown haired girl left in a huff, Lancer stopped his playing around and watched as his coworker put on her helmet and with the key in the ignition, she rode way with her motorcycle.

 

“What a troublesome small world we live in.” he mutters as he continued to sweep.

  
  
  
  



	4. call from the prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Leo knows Hakuno through and through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo probably knows every little thing about Hakuno due to Julius, but Hakuno is just like. Okay Cool.
> 
> Also, he's a brat.

**iv.** late july

**place:** streets

**time:** afternoon

 

She was riding on her motorcycle carefully as she watched the busy crowded streets and the pedestrians walk on designated crosswalks. It was sweltering hot with some sign of rain. Typical of summer anyhow, as she looks upon the streetlights. It wasn’t going to change anytime soon, so she balanced her motorcycle with her feet. Her hands although did not let go of the handlebars, being a person serious about such rules.

 

It was summer break already and the third year found herself out of place from not being in school. It wasn’t as if she enjoyed school in particular, but attending school took a lot out of her and there isn’t really anything to place that commitment forwards. Besides doing summer work of course, or working at Ahnenerbe for the meanwhile.

 

There was the choice of going back to Hokkaido to visit her family in Sapporo, but decided against it. She had enough time during winter break to do so and like every summer, she’s staying back in Kyushu. Even if it was  _ so hot. _

 

Ah, she mustn’t get distracted anyhow. That would be a lot of trouble, as Hakuno looked at the streetlights again. It was turning green, a sign for her to move it, as she held onto the brakes slightly riding on. She looked straight ahead as she approached the streets, turning curves and going either left or sometimes right,

 

She took a final U-Turn as she headed forwards an entrance of a grocery store’s parking lot. Looking ahead and both ways, the cyclist came to a stop, as she parked her cycle. Taking the key out of the ignition, she got off while pulling off her helmet and slamming it into the milk crate. Looking forwards to the store, she had a determined look, if one could decipher the look on her blank face. 

 

She was at the store to buy supplemental necessities, which was mostly groceries. In small amounts, if possible as it didn’t really matter much. The girl mostly restocked when it was a dire need too, as most times Emiya always came with something to eat. But with having three freeloaders and a busy kouhai, she had to cook sometimes. 

 

Even if it _ was simple. _

 

She finished shopping rather quickly and got out of the store rather quickly due to not waiting too long. The groceries were put away into the crate, and about to wear her helmet, until her mobile phone rang loudly.  The girl sighed as she hung her helmet onto the handle and grabbed ahold of her grey flip phone in her pants pocket. Not even bothering to see who called, she flips it open and answers.

 

“ _ Hai, _ ”

 

Almost rather too blunt, but she didn’t really care. It was businesslike in a certain sense. Instead of being rather caught off guard, offended or anything, the caller laughed rather pleasantly. In an instant, she knew who it was.

 

Although, she wasn’t really sure how he got her number.

 

“Good afternoon, Miss Kishinami.” Even on the phone and in person, he almost sounded smooth and condensing at the same time. “Are you busy at the moment? I hope that I haven’t called you at the wrong time.”

 

“Hello to you too, Leo.” She replies while grumbling quietly, ‘ _ You have known me since you transferred in the second year, stop with the formalities. _ ’ She sighs, “No. I’m not busy nor doing anything. I was just grocery shopping and was  _ about _ to head home.”

 

“Oh! I see. You are responsible as ever, Kishinami.” He laughs again, and she could almost see him smile. “But pushing that aside, as for why I called you, I have great news to announce.”

 

“Via _ phone. _ ” She replies blandly continuing on, “Sorry to interrupt Leo, but there’s one thing that has been bothering me.” The girl narrows her eyes as she holds her hand to her hip, “How did you get my  _ number? _ ”

 

“Yes, by phone. Not convenient, but fast enough!~” The young voice cheerfully remarked, and then gave a sing-songy like-laugh, “I somehow knew that you were going to ask about that.”

 

She frowned.

 

“My brother Julius was the one who relayed it to me.”

 

She blinked. 

 

“Oh. _That makes sense._ ”

 

“Well continuing on, the great news is that Shinji-san defeated Europe’s champion, and gained first place, deeming him Champion of Asia and worldwide.” He chuckles, “Shinji-san told me immediately, but I suppose, he hadn’t the chance to tell you, since he passed out afterwards.”

 

“So he actually got it.” She laughed quietly soon relaxing, “So I suppose you’ll be honoring him and there will be a party for Shinji, I suppose?”

 

He laughed again, but he sounded kind as he spoke, “Yes, he’s now the  _ undefeated  _ gaming Champion.” It danced in his thoughts, “And of course. A promise is a promise. I also called to wonder if you are able to come to the party? It will be soon and I hope you have the chance to come.”

 

She paused for a moment as she replied blankly, “We’ll see.”

 

“Even if I were to serve the famous Harwey curry at the party?” 

 

“..............”

  
“I suppose that is a yes.” 


	5. so called servants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakuno has some free-loaders who like to abuse her good will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically her free-loaders happen to be Nero, Tamamo and Gilgamesh. Emiya used to stop by during his first year of high school but then now, he's too busy. Who knows why.

**v.** late july

 **place** : hakuno’s apartment

 **time** : late evening

 

She unlocked her apartment’s door with a weary sigh. Today at the cafe was a slow day, she sat behind the counter watching customers. But now that was done, all she just wanted to rest in quiet.

 

But surely in her case, that wasn’t going to happen, as she opened the door to enter inside. Just as she put one foot inside, she heard footsteps running to the entrance hall. It was at least two that were quickly running, but she didn’t bother to check to see who it was as she turned around and closed the door behind her.

 

Just doing that simple task, two footsteps halted but failed to stop _as they ran into her._

 

“ARGH! THIS KEEPS HAPPENING EVERY SINGLE TIME, _YOU TWO!_ ” The girl’s voice was muffled, but she was obviously annoyed, as she was laid down at the ground, with two women at her sides. They didn’t seem really apologetic about it, and the short woman in a red one piece dress, hair in a tight bun, simply laughed.

 

“Hakuno-san, you _should_ at least get used to the fact, _umu.”_

 

She almost seemed like an empress but a little childish holding on her right arm, grinning.

 

“Stop with the honorifics already Nero…”

 

“Absolute refusal.”

 

“... What kind of response is that supposed to be?!”

 

Nero blew a raspberry at her and got up, with a grin still apparent on her face.

 

The woman holding onto her left arm giggled at her host’s annoyed state. She was a bit taller than her only by few inches wearing a traditional blue kimono with yellow accents, all the while adorning fake fox-like ears.

 

( _It was weird at first, but the girl got used to it._ )

 

“Hmhm, Hakuno-chan, you should get at least used to us crashing into you!” She had a cheshire cat-like grin, “It's an official ritual!”

 

“ _By now_ , I wonder why I have the patience of letting you guys stay over too much.”

 

“ _Because you love us! ~_ ” They both chimed in sync and Hakuno sighed slightly unimpressed.

 

“Don’t be so sure of yourselves you two!” She replies rather seriously, but had a hidden small smile. The student looks to her right, “Casko, let go of me.”

 

“You are no fun, Hakuno-chan!” The fox-eared girl pouted, as she let go of her. Once released by Tamamo, the girl stood up stretching for a bit and took off her shoes walking pass Nero, with shoes in her hands. Doing that, she looked upon the other shoes that were in the entryway, noticing boots that obviously belonged to another freeloader.

 

(The _most annoying of them all._ )

 

A small groan escaped from Hakuno as she put her own shoes down and stood up straight, with her face turning blank. “He’s here too, _huh?_ ” She folded her arms across her chest, turning back to the two women who looked apologetically at her. “ _Gilgamesh_ , that is.”

 

In truth, the girl had nothing against him.

 

But she didn’t really appreciate his presence at all because she found him really, really annoying and frustrating. It didn’t quite help the fact, that he liked to aggravate her to no ends, for whatever means but _at least_ he knew not to cross the line. She gave out a dwindling sigh with eyes rolling disdainfully. But at this time of day, she predicted that the older man would be sleeping on the couch.

 

“He won’t do much harm today, Hakuno-san! That man is really out of it today, but if _he_ does something--” Nero’s green eyes became much sharper, as she cracked her knuckles threateningly.

 

Casko on the other hand was now waving a fan, which she must have kept somewhere in that kimono of hers. She purred ( _are you an animal, Casko, really?_ ) for a moment and she closed her eyes while smiling, she spoke in continuation for Nero, “We’ll do something about him, before he even knows it. _He’s quite a waste of space anyway ! ~_ ”

 

Hakuno opened her mouth and closed it firmly into a thin smile. Okay, she would love to see what these two would do to Gilgamesh. She could not help but imagine the scenario. “Okay, sure do whatever you want to do to him, you two.” The girl gave a cryptic smile and the women smiled in return.

 

“Oh, yeah, did Emiya come over today?” she asked at the two, and they both gave negative responses. It seemed like he didn’t. “Huh, funny. He has been a bit busy lately, now that I thought about it.” The girl shrugged and then said, “There’s something I have to tell you guys and well Gilgamesh, but he’s sleeping, _so who cares about him._ ”

 

The three of them chuckled softly, and Hakuno continued, “Shinji won some championship in gaming, so Leo’s having a party for him. I’m invited to come over.” The two women stared at her and stared at each other in return, soon staring back at her, “We are going with you.”

 

_She knew it._

 

“No.”

 

“Hakuno-san---!!”

 

“I said no.”

 

“Hakuno!!! Leo and Shinji are BOYS! MEN! THEY--”

 

“Casko, I pretty much sure they don’t have any dirty ideas about me and they pretty much respect me.”

 

“Come on---!!”

 

“You two just want to come to the party with me, don’t you? The answer’s still no.”

 

“She caught us!”

 

“You two are too obvious.” Hakuno deadpanned lightly as she pulled out her phone dialing a number.

 

“Are you calling that Emiya-boy?”

 

“Yeah.” She pressed the phone to her ear and made a gesture to the of them to be silent. They obliged and waited with her as the phone rang. It was answered in a few minutes, with a panicked voice, “Who is this?”

 

“It’s Kishinami. Emiya, are you busy at the moment or something?” She asked, “There’s something I need to tell--”

 

There was a crashing sound in the background of Emiya’s side and the girl frowned, albeit confused. “Sorry, not right now, Kishinami-senpai! I’m quite busy at the moment! Uh, _CALL ME NEXT TIME._ ”

 

There was an inaudible yell, “ _SHIROU!_ ” in the background, and he yelled back, “Coming!” while into the speaker, “Sorry about this Kishinami-senpai, but can you tell me this later?” Soon he hung up with his senior looking at her cellphone blankly.

 

“Well, I guess I won’t be telling him either.”


	6. SHINJI PARTY!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinji's late to his own proposed matter. A good thing Hakuno's going to bail him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! 
> 
> Her outfit is based on her C.E. card in F/GO.
> 
> I might write more domestic AU, when I feel like it, but have some what could have been friendship moments.

**vi.** early august

**place** : leo’s mansion

**time** : early afternoon

Hakuno couldn’t decide between casual clothes, her usual pants and blouse or something else new like ... a skirt for instance. She knew for sure Shinji would be a bit surprised to see her in a skirt, and god forbid _laugh at her._

(She would punch him in the jaw, for sure.) Yet, she couldn’t quite figure out _what to wear_! Geez, worrying so much about clothes is so unlike her, that’s for sure. Her brother would probably question her if he were here now. (Thank goodness, he’s in Hokkaido at the moment.)

  
Then there was _that._

 

The white blouse with the violet plaid patterned skirt.

 

It looked a bit appealing, and her brother had a matching set. (Purple plaid open shirt, white inside, and jeans.) Yet, the two of them hardly wore it, much less having a certain reason to do so. The girl contemplated for a moment or two looking over her choices and went back to the closet.

 

Might as well wear the purple plaid skirt.

 

_If Shinji says something stupid, there’ll be a fist to his poor jaw._

 

* * *

 

 

The reactions to her clothes _, were not what she expected._ Of course, Leo did stare at her for one minute to 5 seconds until he coughed up whatever possibly rude comment he would say, and _smiled._

 

Hakuno felt a shiver go through her spine and she frowned. The prince of ruin was waiting in his garden, with small tables out and some decorations. The guest of honor wasn’t around. A questioning look posed on her face, and the younger boy shrugged.

 

“I’m not sure myself of where he is.” He sounds honest and the plain girl sighed.

 

“I’ll go get him.” She said with some finality, knowing what _exactly_ is keeping her best friend from coming.  

 

The British boy opened his mouth to question her, but then closed it. Hakuno closed her eyes, “It’s Shinji’s business to explain to you, not mine.”

 

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

 

The girl found him where she knew where she would find him.

 

At _home_ , in his family mansion, on the second balcony, looking annoyed and listlessly. He was restless and reluctant at the same time. Not quite a good sign, she notes, coming from the guy who’s champion of _something_.

 

(She forgets what he and Leo talks about. It’s games, games, homework and more games. Sometimes it was just arguments too, at times, but she plays the mediator or just ignore them.)  

“You look absolutely downtrodden, you rotten seaweed.” She remarks as she looked up at him moping.

 

_Ah yes, friendship at it’s finest._

 

A screech is heard and it reminds her of a cat. His face is in a scowl, as he looks down at her, ready to retort only to falter. “What are you doing here, Kishinami?”    

 

“I’m here to get an awaited Champion to his banquet that the prince had made just for him.” She replies, hand to her hip waiting impatiently. “We haven’t gotten all day, Sir Champion.”

 

“Kish-- _Hakuno_ , there’s no point of dragging me to Leo’s place.” He mutters, “I got in trouble and Father grounded me.”

 

“ _So?_ That hadn’t stopped you before, Shinji.” She glares. “Stop being a whiny ass. Throw a rope down or else, I break down into your home to drag you with me.”

 

His face is bewildered for a moment, but the blue haired boy notices a grin on her face. He laughs uproariously in response, “You better catch me if I fall.”

 

“No.”

 

* * *

 

 

The party started up soon as the two of them had arrived to Leo’s mansion. The host was waiting for them in the garden, and Shinji was very much pleased with what he saw.

 

“Thanks, Leo.” The taller boy was modest and slightly humbled by what he saw, scratching his cheek.

 

“It was no problem making all of this for a friend, Shinji.”

 

From afar, Hakuno watched her two friends with a pleased smile, only to scornfully glare upon hearing the two of them snicker about her clothes.

 

“Hey, _you two,_ I can hear you!”

 

“Oh, come on Kishinami, just look at you in nice clothes and in actual skirt.” The boy jokes with smirk on his face, “You always wear pants so, it _must_ be some occasion.”

 

“ _Do you want to die, Matou?_ ”

 

She began to crack her knuckles and the aforesaid Matou’s knees buckled as he nervously surrendered.

 

“Please don’t ruin the party with an arbitrary sudden death~”

 

“ _LEO!_ ” / _“HARWEY YOU!”_

 

* * *

 

 

Much to her own surprise, Leo did offer his end of the deal like as he promised. The famed Harwey curry in front of her, as she looked onto her dish.

 

“Her eyes are _actually_ sparkling.”

 

“Ah, what a rare sight.”

 

“ _Shut up and let me eat!_ ”

 

The two boys became silent, as they watched her in trepidation and worry. A spoon into the rice and heavenly curry, scooped up and into her mouth. The usual silent girl became stonily frozen and the two of them looked at each other in worry.

 

“It’s … absolutely _legendary_.” She looked up at them and her eyes were almost watering while sparkling.

 

Shinji had the last laugh in, as she continued eating, “She’s absolutely _one of a kind._ ”

  



End file.
